


为什么斯内普要感谢罗恩

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 这是斯内普这辈子经历过最令人郁闷、最愚蠢的事：他边跑边除掉外袍，抓着魔杖咕咚跳进结冰的池塘。
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 8





	为什么斯内普要感谢罗恩

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：突然想到，斯内普不可能预料到哈利会因为挂坠盒溺水，那假如当时罗恩没及时出现……啊这.jpg  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

波特跳进湖里的时候斯内普就知道要出大错：一个挂坠盒在波特胸前晃动着。为了让他接受送波特赴死的任务，邓不利多不得不透露了部分有关魂器的讯息，再加上波特肯定不是什么爱好金银首饰的娘娘腔，那个重要到让波特片刻不离身的东西是什么就很显然了。

而且波特的确有这么做的理由，格兰芬多宝剑之所以在湖里，肯定是有人放进去的，那人也许还在附近徘徊。换成斯内普摊上收集黑魔王魂器的苦差，也不会希望自己辛辛苦苦收集的魂器在打捞宝剑的时候被人偷空捡走。

但波特完全可以给格兰杰发个信息而非独自蛮干，即便他无法克制逞英雄的欲望，也至少得把那玩意儿摘下来拿在手里。斯内普反正绝不会自愿让黑魔王的任何东西绕在自己的致命部位，更别说要投身险境的时候了。

说到底，连个保温咒都不念就跳进结冰的池塘？斯内普可能还应该谢天谢地波特他妈的知道脱掉衣服。

他眼睛一眨不眨地盯着湖面，波特三两下就潜到了底，够到宝剑，然后——抓住了自己的脖子。男孩挣扎着，两腿乱蹬，但被不可抗的力量拖着，只在湖冰的缝隙里造就了微弱的波纹。

“见鬼。”斯内普咕哝，转头疯狂四顾，韦斯莱死哪儿去了？

林子里静悄悄的，没有任何能盖过他心跳的动静，没有第三个人出现的迹象。熄灯器应该已经给出提示了，韦斯莱还在等什么？像个傻逼正派主角似的沉浸在自责中无颜露面？还是他决定放弃波特，回到城堡接受纯血统身份保护了？不，等等，他记得的韦斯莱的幻影移形学得很烂，这个可能性更大也更危险。

但再怎样，韦斯莱也不会比波特更命在旦夕。用守护神叫格兰杰过来也来不及了，波特正像块石头似的往下沉，至多再有一分钟，他们就只能赶上给救世之星收尸了。他妈的。

这是斯内普这辈子经历过最令人郁闷、最愚蠢的事：他边跑边除掉外袍，抓着魔杖咕咚跳进结冰的池塘。

Giao！

假如斯内普此前以为自己知道什么叫冻掉蛋蛋的感觉，现在他承认自己错得离谱。

波特和宝剑死沉，而且他父母从没费心教他学过游泳，好在身为巫师意味着你可以不依赖体力优势。斯内普潜下去一手抓紧——自己刚丢下来的——宝剑，用握着魔杖的胳膊搂住挣扎不已的男孩，施了个无声咒。他们泼剌一下离开水面飞到岸边，波特的胳膊肘甩在他肋骨上，疼死了。

链子有自我意识般在波特脖子上缠得紧紧的，斯内普抓住挂坠盒，感受到令人毛骨悚然的搏动，仿佛里边有个冷酷的机械心脏——所以没准不是波特没想到要摘掉它，而是它不让波特这么想。他用麻木的胳膊提起宝剑，将链子往剑刃上缠。

几声爆响，斯内普由着挂坠盒掉到脚边，开始用发抖的双手解开失去生命力的链子。波特脸白如纸，嘴唇因为寒冷和窒息变成蓝色，操，这小子要是为了捞宝剑被一个魂器勒死在荒郊野外，那真是世界上最荒唐的笑话，他自己都没法说服自己不是故意的。

“快快复苏！”

谢天谢地，波特在他绝望到尝试人工呼吸之前咳嗽起来。还有几秒能留给他离开，但斯内普估计了一下自己和波特冻僵的程度，决定还是算了，波特能不能独力爬回营地还不知道呢。他施咒烘干贴身衣服，重新穿回外袍。

“……你！”波特刷地从他面前躲开，但说话的声音比牙齿打颤的声音大不了多少，“斯内普！你在这儿做什么？”

他没有太多体力留给怒火，所以对方环顾四周时，斯内普轻易地看出了恐惧。当然，波特会假定他是来抓走自己献给黑魔王的。

“一如既往，为你的无能收拾烂摊子。”

波特迟钝地摸摸脖子，斯内普认为暂时不要帮他恢复体力比较好。

“……你把我救上来的。”波特的语气表明这是件他完全不相信或者不愿承认的事，大概两者兼有，“为什么？确保我能活着到伏——”

“邓不利多需要你活着。”斯内普及时说，怎么搞的，波特一直保持着对黑魔王直呼其名的毛病，还能到撑现在不被抓？

“你杀了他！”如他所料，波特指控，“你在乎什么邓不利多的想法？他求你——求你……”

体力透支和激荡的情感让波特一时间失音，只剩那双绿眼睛厌憎地瞪着他，莉莉也曾经这样瞪视过他，斯内普允许自己走神了一会儿，然后恢复波特的体温，男孩一跃而起，不知所措了几秒，明智地决定先穿衣服。

他决定再留下一个提醒，“黑魔王的名字被附上了咒语，我不清楚你怎么侥幸——”

“哈利！”

本应是这里第二主角的韦斯莱终于出现，全须全尾，满头满身沾着雪沫，看上去刚摔了跤结实的。守护神认不出雪下有坑，这不关斯内普的事。

“罗恩！”波特叫道，跑到斯内普和好友之间，用魔杖指着斯内普，“别过来！”

“斯内普！老天，”韦斯莱也抽出了魔杖，慢慢走过来，一边打量周围的情况，“这是怎么回事？那是把剑吗？”

“我也想问呢。”波特说着，背对好友盯着斯内普，同时好像又没法克制一直去看好友是不是真出现了的冲动，“你是那牝鹿守护神的主人吗？”

……真TM抓着了重点。

“什么？”韦斯莱吃惊地说，“你也看到了？它带我过来的，我还以为是你的呢。”

“我的守护神是牡鹿。”

这基本上是斯内普最不想面对的那种噩梦，威胁性远大于两根指着他犯犹豫的魔杖。

“我不需要回答你的任何问题。”他冷冷地说，“用用你的脑子，波特，如果你有的话。”

“你杀了邓不利多……”这小子能说出点别的吗？“但你……是你把宝剑放在下面的吗？如果你想淹死我，又为什么要拉我上来？”

“你在戴着一个魂器跳进湖里的时候就应该想想清楚。”斯内普嘲讽道，“每当我以为你已经够蠢了，你都会刷新我的认知。”

“至少哈利不是杀人犯！”韦斯莱反驳，斯内普差点厌烦地叹了口气，但——“他没有杀害邓不利多，也没有把神秘人引向他父母！”

这激起了新一波仇恨，波特指向他的魔杖立刻坚定了不少。

“告诉我你这么做的理由。”男孩用狂怒发抖的声音说，斯内普差点反问他：哪件事？“告诉我，否则我发誓……”

这时斯内普的咒语终于完成：一道火墙在他面前拔地而起，波特和韦斯莱向后跳去。等他们反应过来，前魔药教授已经消失了，只在雪地上留下一大片融化的痕迹。

斯内普回到校长办公室时，菲尼亚斯已经打探清楚了孩子那边的下文，正兴致勃勃地对一如既往装睡的死校长们讲述格兰杰如何给了韦斯莱一顿好揍。那位最不受欢迎的前校长看向打开的门，斯内普瞬间生出一股不妙的预感。

“斯内普校长！”菲尼亚斯说，“我必须称赞你从结冰的湖中救出波特的——”

“闭嘴，菲尼亚斯·布莱克。”斯内普斥道，但愿其他人能跟平时一样玩“我-死-了-我-什-么-都-听-不-见”那套。

菲尼亚斯闭了嘴，但很遗憾，他并非在每个死人心目中都有如此威信。

“波特怎么会到湖里？”戴莉丝·德文特睁开了一只眼睛。

“现在可不是游泳的季节。”阿芒多·迪佩特自以为幽默地说。

“比起这个，你看来已经把宝剑交给波特了？”德克斯特·福斯科闭着眼，但感兴趣地身体前探，“设置了一个需要足够勇气的情境？”

“与你们无关。”斯内普生硬地说，这不恭的态度顿时引起众怒。

声讨的浪潮里，他想——认真地思考着，自己可以砸了这面墙，把它改造成窗户。

邓不利多在画框中安详地装睡。

（全文完）


End file.
